Just Another Dream
by BlueMoonLove1999
Summary: Red wonders if Green really cares about him, and is constantly bombarded by wishful thinking and daydreams. His allegiance to Mt.Silver is so strong, that there's no way he's coming down. What lengths will Green go to for getting Red to leave with him? If that's even possible, how will their relationship be able to build afterward?
1. Chapter 1

Red stood alone as the only figure outlined against the dreary sky, when he spotted something in the distance, coming closer. A Pidgeot. No one had ever dared to fly to the mountain upon which he stands. The figure drew closer and Red kept on his poker face as it landed at the bottom of the snowy steps. Green dismounted his Pokémon, and gave it a pat on its feathery head.

"Pidgeot, return," he said, and while pocketing his pokeball, locked his green gaze to the black haired male's, sending shivers up the other's spine.

"It's been a while Red," said Green. He got no reply as Pikachu darted off the champion's shoulder and snarled, sparks shooting everywhere. Green smiled sincerely at Pikachu and looked back up at Red.

"I'm not here to battle. I just wanted to see how an old friend of mine was doing."

'Old friend... Out of the things that Red had gained on this mountain being old was not one of them. Not to mention 'friend', Green was the one who had announced them as rivals ever since he had gotten his first Pokémon! They had been friends before though. Playing video games, visiting the Professor, and just being kids in general, but now he got the nerve to come to this mountain and call them friends! That wasn't going to fly with Red. He had no idea what so ever, how Red had been feeling about him. The entire reason why he came up to Mount Silver in the first place. He was not supposed to follow him two years later and call them friends. Not part of the plan, at all.' But Red didn't say this, of course, just stood there cool and calm as always.

Since he still hadn't gotten a response from the teen, he walked up the stairs and looked into Red's striking eyes.

"You're shivering," he stated, and pulled a scarf from out of nowhere, wrapping it around his pale neck. Red's mouth hung open and he was quite sure that his face was a blazing red, although Green didn't say anything about it.

What Green did next was something Red would never forget, he leaned in, and kissed the champion. Red stood there shocked for a moment but then he kissed back, passionately, dipping his tongue into Green's damp mouth until they both pulled back, gasping for air. Red knew the green-eyed male had come for a reason. Red had felt the need to tell him the truth. The reason why he had left, Green had to know.

"I love you, Green. I have since the first day. I didn't know how to tell you and after everything I've done, I just couldn't take it anymore. I had to get away. I missed you all this time..."

"I love you too, Red. It took me some years to realize it, but I'm here now."

He kissed Red again, and swept him off his feet, carried the teen into the cave, and laid him on the hard floor. Gently, Green pulled off his red shirt, exposing his upper body to the cold, mountain air. He smirked down at him, and pulled off his own shirt, at a horribly slow pace. Flushed, Red gazed up at him and his well-toned muscles, and he gave the ebony-haired male another sultry grin.

"Like what you see?" he said seductively, groping his already hard cock. Red gasped, feeling heat swirl in the pit of his stomach as he pulled off Red's pants and underwear in one fell swoop. The gym leader fondled him gently, pleasuring the embarrassed teen.

"Green, are you sure about this?" the champion asked, for one of the only times in his life, Red was unsure of himself. Which is something for Green to be proud of, because he hasn't been unsure since the day he was made champion.

"Couldn't be more sure." The brown-haired male slid his length into his mouth, sucking and teasing the ruby-eyed male.

"_Aah_,_ Green_!" Red moaned, his hips jerking involuntarily. Green's tongue was like magic, it was as if he knew Red like the back of his hand. But the Pokémon trainer wouldn't go down without a fight. Red had more control than this.

Red ran his hands down Green's smooth sides, his navel, and placed them tenderly on his inner thighs. He groaned, humping Red's hands slightly. The teen smirked and danced his soft hands onto his erection. Green panted looking down at him, wrestling in his mind for a thread of control. Suddenly, Green got a determined look on his face and sent another sexy smirk the champion's way. Green's warm, moist mouth once again landed on his length.

"Green..._Green!_" Red moaned again, panting breathlessly at the sight of Green bobbing his head, completely in rhythm with his pulsing member. The ebony-haired male's legs trembled slightly at the ecstasy he was being put through.

"GREEN!" Red yelled as he emptied into Green's welcoming mouth. He swallowed all of it and then smirked at the Pokémon trainer, wiping his mouth, his eyes filled with lust.

"Ready for step two?" he asked, and Red nodded hastily. The teen didn't want this moment to end any time soon.

He positioned himself at Red's entrance, and had slowly pushed himself in. Red winced slightly, shifting uncomfortably, and Green looked at him with concern taking over his gaze.

"I'm okay," Red said reassuringly, and pushed back. Green and the black-haired male had started at a slow and careful rhythm, until Green had picked up the pace and hit a particularly sensitive spot. Red moaned again, pushing back even harder, hitting his prostate over and over. Bliss was taking over Red's mind when he felt Green unload inside of him. The green-eyed teen then wrapped his hands on Red's throbbing erection, and he came a second time, splattering their chests with sticky goo. They collapsed next to each other, and Red let out a sigh, looking at Green. He planted a kiss on Red's silky cheek, murmuring a "I love you" just as he fell into the depths of sleep.

* * *

Red drearily opened his eyes. The cave surrounded the teen as he looked around regaining his senses. It was all just another dream.

**A/N: So please tell me what you think. Should I continue? Not continue? :) 1st fanfic ever so please favorite, follow, but most of all review! Improving as a writer is something I really want to do. Criticism is always welcome! Hopefully the tenses are all right now, if they aren't please tell me. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Green's eyes blinked open. He'd dreamed about the ruby-eyed boy yet again. He yawned and stretched, wondering why he hadn't bothered to visit Red since the teen went off to Mount Silver. Rubbing his eyes, he told himself the same thing he did every other time he had dreams about the champion. Red killed his Raticate, stole his title as champion, and most of all he had ripped his grandfather's love away.

Although this time, Green couldn't help but think, telling himself the same thing every morning just a little bit childish? Green had been the one who announced them as rivals, along with being the one who teased Red since they'd gotten their first Pokémon. He was the one who had ended their friendship, so Red had no reason at all to go easy on him. Obviously, he hadn't held back at all.

'I'm going to have to see the guy sooner or later,' thought the Viridian gym leader, 'So why don't I just get it over with?'

This is exactly why at this very moment, at 6:30am sharp, Green was on his way to Mount Silver. Pidgeot had quickly adapted to flying in the extreme blizzard-like conditions of the tallest mountain in all of Kanto, so they were there in no time. Pidgeot landed at the bottom of the snowy steps, and the emerald-eyed teen couldn't help but shiver. Not because of the cold, but because everything that had happened so far was like a replay of his dream.

There Red was, of course, he was still standing at the top of the stairs, similar to his dream once again. There was one thing that differed. Red hadn't turned around yet. So Green took it upon himself to walk up the stairs and look at the black-haired teen.

He was asleep. Not to mention standing up _while_ sleeping. Who does Red think he is, a Rapidash? The former champion blinked at him, stunned to the core. Why was Red sleeping now, of all times? Green would have _sworn_ that Red would never, in a million years, allow himself to be vulnerable. Ever.

Then the brown-haired male decided to consider what to do next. He had 2 choices:

1. Wake Red up and force him off Mount Silver, and take him to breakfast.

2. Take Red while he was asleep, and take him to breakfast.

Okay, so Green was hungry. He hadn't ate breakfast yet, and he always is hearing everyone say 'Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!', so why not? The gym leader really didn't want to fight Red, and what with how thin the champion of Kanto was, who knew when he had last ate one decent meal? A rocky cavern had caught Green's eye. He went inside and there was a sleeping bag, Red's backpack, and a few stray pokeballs lying around. After gathering up Red's belongings, he set them down beside his waiting Pidgeot. Then, Green proceeded to pick up Red, carrying him down the steps, somewhat surprised by how light the ebony-haired teen was.

Green sat down on Pidgeot's back, and told the giant bird to fly back to his house. Pidgeot unfurled his strong wings taking off. Once they had came to his house, he dropped Red's stuff off in his living room, coming back in a flash. Red was still sleeping, laying with his face buried in Pidgeot's feathers. The emerald-eyed teen hopped back on Pidgeot, promising a long rest once they reached Vermillion City.

When they had ascended into the air again, Green finally decided to take a good look at his rival. Red's skin was still as pale as it had ever been, but the teen's black, silky hair seemed to frame his face perfectly. His cheeks were slightly flushed, probably from the cold. All of his features were completely relaxed, and Green found himself glad that he hadn't woken the frail boy up.

He also realized that deep down, he really did care for the champion, no matter what they'd been through in the past. Green decided that he was going to show Red how he felt, even though he was asleep. If the Pokémon master had been awake, the gym leader would never consider to do anything like this. So he bent down, and just like that, pressed his lips gently on Red's. It was a soft, cautious kiss, and Green was surprised that Red's mouth was moist and damp, even after being in the cold for who knows how long. The brunette had pulled back, letting out a breathy sigh, blushing at what he'd just done.

That was when Red woke up. Although he was no welcoming Sleeping Beauty. He rubbed at his eyes groggily, in a manner that made Green smile, until the other teen had opened them. Red's eyes had locked with Green's almost instantly, he wanted to know why in Arceus's name he was lying in Green's lap on a flying Pidgeot.

The Viridian gym leader suddenly felt his throat close up. He tried to shove a word out of his mouth, except the only thing he managed to get out was a puff of air.

"I...uh...well..." Green stuttered. Red was gazing up at him expectantly.

"You were asleep," Green stated, as the champion looked at him encouragingly, "and you looked cold, so I'm taking you to breakfast."

What breakfast had to do with being cold, Red had no idea. Although, it was a good thing he had decided to install video cameras around Mount Silver in case he was ever forced to leave. Then he'd know if any challengers came. He wasn't thrilled to be leaving the highest peak in Kanto, but at least he had made preparations if something were to ever happen. Green trying to steal him away for breakfast really was something, Red had to admit.

"We're almost there," Green said, watching cities and routes pass by beneath them. Then they had finally came upon Vermillion City and the gym leader hopped off Pidgeot, returning him.

"Put me down," were the first words Red had spoken since he had woken up.

Green had blushed, setting Red down on his feet. Red had brushed himself off casually, straightened out his hat, slung on his backpack, turning to finally look at Green.

"Where to?" asked the ruby-eyed male.

"Follow me," the other said, leading the way to a fancy café that was across the street.

Red was amazed at how fancy the restaurant looked, it seemed as if it had been stolen from France and placed by the beachside, adding a nice flair to the area.

Green held the door open for the champion, and a bell rang softly above them.

"Welcome to Summer Paradise," a polite hostess said as she led them to a table by the window, where light was gleaming in from outside, enhancing the inside. The café wasn't packed, much to Red's relief. If it had been, chances are that someone would have recognized him. They sat down across from each other, and the champion automatically opened his menu, trying to decide what to get, when a waiter came over.

"I'll have pancakes and eggs with milk please," said Green.

"Same," the ruby-eyed teen answered, just as their waiter's gaze had turned to him. The man had the walked off with their orders, leaving them to chat.

"So Red, how have you been doing lately?" Green asked.

Red wondered if he should give the gym leader the long answer or the short answer.

"Fine," Red replied, going with short.

"Anything new?" Green questioned.

"Nope," The ebony-haired male said, but at that moment, something had flashed deep in his crimson eyes.

"You are lying," Green stated. Red looked at him not denying or confirming anything, but at this point, the other trainer could tell he was covering something up.

"Red, why are you lying to me?" The brunette's voice had gone up an octave.

"Tell me, please," Green pleaded, giving the Pokémon master a look that he couldn't say no to.

"There's this recurring dream I've been having is all..." Red murmured truthfully.

"What kind of dream?" Green asked, wonder, shock, embarrassment, and confusion mingling on his face as he finally listened to the boy who hadn't spoken a word since leaving his best friend.

* * *

**A/N: The cafe's name was inspired by one of my MANY favorite songs _Summer Paradise By Simple Plan_. Thank you to Dragonliched who helped me with ideas for this next chapter. Also much thanks to my partner in crime, who has always been by my side supporting me. You know who you are ;) This chapter was pleasantly longer than I had planned, so please enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

"We've been having the same dream then," Green stated out loud to himself. He couldn't help but wonder if it was the _slightest_ bit possible that every dream he'd ever had with Red in it, that the champion dreamt too. 'No, that couldn't be true. It's not. The very _idea_ that we had the same dream is a crazy one,' the brunette thought to himself.

"So Green," Red said, and Green was snapped back into the present, looking at the champion questioningly.

"What was the worst nightmare you ever had?" The ebony-haired male asked as if he was simply inquiring his favorite color.

Green blinked at him, trying to clear his head. His worst nightmare, it seemed reasonable, if they both had the same one, it would definitely be telling them something.

"It was cloudy, when suddenly it just started pouring down rain," the Viridian gym leader started," Everything was completely chaotic. Sirens blared, thunder boomed, and then one car pulled to a stop beside me. The window rolled down, revealing a freaky bald guy with tattoos trailing down his neck. He asked me if I knew where you were. This man was trouble, I could see it through the gun by his side, and the evil gleam in his eyes. He leapt out of the car as I began to dash off and tried to tell me to stop. There was no way in heck that I was listening to the creepy bald man, so I sprinted through alleys, around buildings, until I knew I had outran him. That's when I heard a hiccupping sob come from somewhere around me. There you were, alone, drenched, shivering, and shot through the leg. I picked you up, carried you to the hospital, but that's precisely when I woke up."

Red pulled his hat down over his eyes and stated," For the record, I wasn't sobbing."

Green reached across the smooth, glass table, tilting the champion's face back toward his.

"You're fighting tears now," Green murmured, watching the champion's ruby eyes try to banish the liquid filling up in them," But I think I can help that stop."

Red's head spun as the emerald-eyed teen stole his first kiss. Blushing, he kissed back as passionately as he could. The brunette playfully dipped his tongue into Red's mouth, enjoying the champion's taste. Red had grinned gleefully, (if you can while kissing), reaching under the table started to tease Green's pants, when the heard a familiar ring. They both pulled back, slightly rushed and faces still flushing, when they saw the former Hoenn champion approaching them.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it," Steven exclaimed, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, it has," Green agreed, stuttering, still dazed from their kiss.

Steven looked between the two trainers, as if he was noting something.

"Are you entering the Pokémon Tournament that's coming up?" Steven asked curiously.

"Yeah I'm registered," Green answered, "Hey Red, why don't you enter?"

"It's too late, registration ended yesterday. That's a shame though, when I saw you two I through the window I thought for sure that Red was in town because he entered the tournament. Now I'm guessing that you came for 'other' reasons. Am I right, Red?" Steven said, winking.

"That's not wh-"

"There's no need to be shy about it, Red," the rock collector cut him off, smirking.

"Yeah Red," Green agreed, grinning, "There's no need to be shy."

The ebony-haired teen rolled his eyes, and then settled them on the gym leader.

"Why didn't you come yesterday?" Red asked, slightly annoyed as realization dawned on Green's face.

"I could have sworn that registration ended later today," the brunette answered honestly.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? They might make a exception for the Kanto champion," suggested Steven.

"We are waiting for our food," Red stated matter-of-factly. Then, as if by some sort of sorcery their waiter arrived with their food.

"Oh, I see how it is," the former champion said, nodding, "You two are on a date!"

They both just looked at him expressionlessly.

"But you are, aren't you?"

Green slapped his forehead, and then proceeded to thank the waiter.

"I'll have coffee with extra cream and milk, please," Steven told the waiter and then sat down next to the ruby-eyed teen.

"You were not invited to this table," Green said.

"Well then," the rock collector said, "I invited myself."

After they had finished eating, Steven downing his coffee in one gulp, the former champion of the Hoenn region paid for all three of them shamelessly, despite the surprised looks he got from the other two. He then continued to walk them over to the tournament arena, which was just a few blocks away. What they weren't expecting, was a scene going on already inside.

"But Silver _told_ me that registration ended later today!" A trainer said, looking quite frustrated. He was wearing a red jacket, black shorts, and a yellow and black hat which he was wearing backwards.

"Well then your friend must have given you false information," the cranky old lady stated unforgivingly.

"This just isn't right," the teen said, pulling out his pokegear and walking over to the wall.

Red went up to the lady, hoping he'd get better luck, just maybe. He told her his dilemma, Green and Steven on either side of him. Together, they made a pretty convincing bunch, yet that didn't throw off the grumpy woman.

"You heard what I told the other kid, no exceptions. It's your fault you didn't make it here on time, I'm not going through the trouble of getting you registered," the receptionist lady said.

The Kanto champion sighed to himself. Of course this would happen, if that whiny teenager hadn't been there before him, things may have been different. Although, he couldn't help but shake the thought that the trainer looked quite familiar.

"Looks like I'll just watch then," Red said, depressed.

"Cheer up," the brunette smirked," Now we have someone to be my cheerleader. We'll just buy you some pom-poms and you'll be good to go!"

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Steven laughed.

The ebony-haired teen's eye twitched, "No way I'll ever be a cheerleader, not any day or any time."

"We were just joking," Green stated, "Hey Steven, do you know what day the tournament is?"

"Now I'm officially your calendar then, aren't I," Steven sighed, "The tournament is tomorrow."

"Already," the Viridian gym leader looked shocked, "I had no idea!"

"I'm sure you didn't," the rock collector said, smiling.

"C'mon, Red," Green exclaimed, "We have to go to my house and train!"

"Have fun with that!" Steven called after them as they hurried away.

Of course, the afternoon not only consisted of Green battling Red, but there was a bet as well. Whoever lost had to make dinner. The bet was made by the champion, who was feeling quite confident in himself that particular day. His Pikachu had ended the battle using its ultimate move, Volt Tackle. The brunette's Arcanine had already taken damage, and couldn't take the strength of Pikachu's electric attack, being the ending factor of their battle. The gym leader afterward stormed back inside, beginning to cook dinner.

"Spaghetti?" Red asked.

"Fine. I'll make you spaghetti, just go sit down at the table."

The Kanto champion had waited patiently, but when the food arrived he devoured it ravenously. The gym leader smiled at him, glad that his effort hadn't been wasted.

The things they did late that night were secrets that they'd always remember and never tell.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading, I know the ending was a little rushed, but I knew I had to get to bed so I was trying to wrap it up as fast as possible. Another thanks to Dragoliched and my partner in crime for helping me with the storyline :) I hope you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

It was a cloudy day for a tournament, and the forecasts said that it would be raining nonstop all day. A drizzle had started by the time Red and Green arrived at the open-roofed stadium.

"Green, you may want to change your strategy. The rain will make the water-type Pokemon stronger," Red suggested.

"Yeah, but there's no way Arcanine will sit out these battles. I trained with him all day yesterday," the brunette stated, "There's no way a little mist will get to my Arcanine."

"Green, don't be stupid. It's going to be pouring all day. Even the most energetic fire-type Pokemon won't be quite as strong as they could be."

"Okay, I'll be careful," the Viridian gym leader assured Red.

"I'll be cheering for you," said the ebony-haired teen, smiling sincerely.

"With pom-poms?" Green asked innocently.

"I already told you that's not going to happen. I am not a cheerleader, so you're going to have to give it up, Green. Just because you want me to be a girly cheerleader doesn't make me one."

"Whatever you say, Red. Meet you here after I win," the emerald-eyed male smirked as he sauntered off to get ready.

The champion rolled his eyes and went to find a seat that sheltered him somewhat from the now pouring rain. Green really was going to get drenched. He was slightly surprised that they hadn't postponed the tournament, but Red guessed that whoever held these competitions thought this would make for a nice twist in today's battles.

As the first round played out, the ruby-eyed teen watched intently as many trainers won and lost. Some had a long way to go, while others were pretty good. The rain ended up being a real factor against all of the fire-type Pokemon. Even though this was true, watching wasn't as boring as he'd thought it would be. Yet Red felt his pulse quicken at the sight of Green. The gym leader sent out his Arcanine. The champion was somewhat embarrassed to admit that Green was right to use Arcanine. It threw off the other trainer, and yet Arcanine was still as quick as a bullet, even through the deluge. The battle was won by the emerald-eyed male, who had returned his Arcanine, smiling to himself.

Steven had won his battle with Metagross, since it was a steel-type the rain wasn't affecting it very much. The Pokemon was definitely something to be feared. Whether it was a offense attack like Bullet Punch, or a defensive move like Reflect, every second of the battle Steven was calm, composed, and in control of the situation.

The Sinnoh champion, Cynthia, had made an appearance as well. Her Garchomp was just as strong as Cynthia's will. It's Dragon Claw was so powerful, that it caused the opponents Azumarill to faint with one hit.

There was one certain red-head who had stood out to the champion. His Feraligatr had been up against a Sceptile, and yet it claimed victory without much of a fight. After a Swords Dance, a skillful move by the trainer greatly raising his Pokemon's attack, it quickly threw out a frosty Ice Punch. This move was followed up by a blasting Hydro Cannon, completely blowing away the other trainer.

The semifinals had proceeded to be even more nerve-racking than the first round. Cynthia and Steven went head-to-head, Metagross against Garchomp. Metagross automatically used Magnet Rise, barely dodging the most ground-shaking earthquake Red had ever witnessed. Steven countered with Psychic, slamming Garchomp into the rocky ground. Garchomp pushed itself back up, and then hit Metagross with a Brick Break, which knocked the Pokemon across the arena. The battle ended with Metagross's Bullet Punch, while just barely evading a well-aimed Dragon Claw.

Cynthia had shook hands with Steven, exchanged some words, and continued to sit and watch closely as the last battle of the semifinals started.

Green entered the arena, strutting up to take his end of the battlefield, waving to the crowd.

That's when the red-head appeared, taking claim to his side of the arena. They both sent out their Pokemon, it was Arcanine against Feraligatr.

'Great,' the champion thought, 'Green's already at a disadvantage, and the rain probably isn't helping Arcanine's spirits, how will he pull through?'

The Viridian gym leader started off the match with a Thunder Fang, getting Feraligatr in the neck, and electrocuting the rain around them both. Feraligatr shook off Arcanine, opened its toothy mouth, and used Hydro Cannon, which directly hit Arcanine, sending it across the battlefield. Arcanine struggled to get up, and it already looked worn out. The fire-type Pokemon hadn't given up yet, however, now whipping Feraligatr with a ferocious Iron Tail, knocking it to the ground. Just as the water-type was gaining its feet, Green took the chance to have Arcanine use ExtremeSpeed, causing Feraligatr to hurtle into the wall and fall to the ground with a thud. Silver looked worried, and when the smoke had risen, he saw that his Pokemon had fainted. The trainer returned his Feraligatr, nodded at Green, and had taken a seat beside Cynthia, where he was greeted by the same teen Red had seen trying to register the day before.

The final round had began with Steven sending out his Metagross, and Green his Arcanine. The former Hoenn champion had quickly had his Metagross throw in a Bullet Punch, slightly dazing the experienced Arcanine. The fire-type canine had swiftly came back with its move that the brunette had worked on for ages, Flare Blitz. Coating itself in flames, the Pokemon charged at Metagross, and sparks shot across the arena like fireworks, lighting up the battlefield. Arcanine slammed into the opponent with all its might, and the arena had soon been covered in fog. Through the dense mist, you could see Arcanine get enveloped in a pink hue, only to be knocked into the wall. Shaken, Arcanine regained its footing, exchanged a glance with his trainer, and sped up to Steven's Pokemon, crashing into it with ExtremeSpeed. The fog had lifted, showing Metagross on the ground, fainted. The crowd cheered, but Red knew that if he had entered the tournament, then he would have been able to have beat Green to the prize. The ruby-eyed teen got up from his seat and left the arena before the mob of fans would run him over. He proceeded to go to the place where they'd decided to meet after the tournament.

That's when Red saw him. Fear shot through the champion as he realised who it was. The man with tattoos engraved on his neck, Giovanni's second-in-command, who the champion could have sworn he'd taken care of at Team Rocket Headquarters. The ebony-haired male had thought that he had shut them down for good. A feeling of paranoia started to grow in the pit of Red's stomach. What was that bulge in his coat pocket? The champion wasn't going to stick around to find out, especially after their eyes met. Recognition and then anger flashing through the other's eyes, while Red in turn pulled down his hat, flashed one single glance backwards, and sprinted down the road, as fast as his legs could carry him. Red heard the gun go off behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I didn't post last week…. I am forever guilty! It's really hard to keep up with this and homework, not to mention homecoming was last week. I hope you like this week's chapter, I posted it early too ;) Hope you like the cliffhanger :P I'm so evil! Hopefully the battles satisfied your tastes, I guess I could have stretched them out to be a little bit longer, but I'm trying :)**


	5. Chapter 5

"That was a great battle," Steven praised Green, "Your Arcanine was fantastic. You played out its fire-type moves effectively."

"Thanks Steven," said the Viridian gym leader, "But I think I should go find Red now. He's waiting for me."

"All right then. Have a good night, Green," said the former Hoenn champion as he walked off.

The brunette had strolled to the area that he and Red had agreed on earlier and looked around.

'He's not here,' Green thought, 'Maybe he went to the bathroom? Could he have gone back to my place, or even worse, to Mount Silver?'

* * *

Even though Red had practiced, ran, and trained throughout all of his days at Mount Silver, he still found this run exhausting. The ruby-eyed male was surprised that the second-in-command was keeping up with his pace, and yet relieved that the man had put the gun back away. The teen dipped into alleys, darted around sharp turns, and yet the tattooed man was still on his tail.

That's when the champion got an idea, an idea that was almost _too_ perfect. He reached for his Charizard, fully intending to fly away, yet his hand grasped air.

'What!? This can't be happening. My Pokémon should be with me.' Sure enough, when Red had checked, he realized that all of his Pokemon were gone, including Pikachu. The last time he had seen the electric mouse was when he had left the bleachers and his friend must've gotten lost in the frenzy.

Red shrunk into an alleyway, rain hitting the hat on his head. The champion panted heavily, placing his hands on his knees. Trying to catch his breath, Red looked around and found himself in a dead end. The ebony-haired teen turned around to find the tattooed man creeping up on him, with an evil smirk on his face.

Red gasped, his eyes widening with shock, as suddenly as the man's fist connected with his face. The ruby-eyed male fell backwards, his head slamming against the wall. The last thing he saw was a flash of red before his eyes, just as his mind became fuzzy, and the world disappeared around him.

* * *

Green sighed, looking out the window. The emerald-eyed teen had searched the place high and low, but with no luck.

'He probably just didn't like it here. He must have left to go freeze his butt off at his _amazing_ mountain.'

Yet, just as soon as the thought crossed his mind, the Viridian gym leader noticed a yellow rodent sprinting up to him. It was Red's Pikachu.

"Do you happen to know where Red is?" the brunette asked hopefully.

"Pika! Pikachu pika pika," said the electric mouse.

Green blinked, "I'm sorry, Pikachu, but I don't speak Pokémon."

"Your friend is in trouble with an organization called Team Rocket. I'm guessing you've heard of them before?"

The Viridian gym leader turned around to see a tall, pale, teen with his long, light green hair pulled back in a ponytail with a hat placed on his head. Beside him stood a girl slightly shorter than him, wearing a pink hat with her own wavy brown hair in a ponytail as well.

"How did you know what Pikachu said?" the emerald-eyed male asked curiously.

"I have the ability to understand and speak to Pokemon. My name is N and this is my girlfriend Touku," the trainer replied.

"It's nice to meet you," stated Touku, "Your Arcanine was outstanding earlier. I was impressed."

"Thanks and I'm Green, the Viridian gym leader. If Red really is in danger though, shouldn't we find him?"

"Yes, you're right, my friend. Enough with the introductions. We should get going as soon as possible. Your friend's Pikachu knows the way," said N.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go," said the brunette.

The three of them sprinted through the downpour, following the electric mouse. Adrenaline and worry were pushing the Viridian gym leader to run harder and faster. The rain pounded their heads as they sped down the path Red had taken before. Pikachu stopped when they reached a dead end and looked hopefully at Green, N, and Touku.

"According to Pikachu, he should be here," N stated.

"Except he's not," Green said.

"There's no need to state the obvious. Do either of you think that speeding black van with a capital red 'R' on the side of it looks the slightest bit suspicious?" Touku asked.

"I agree completely. Let's get a taxi," N said.

N waved down a taxi, and they all quickly hopped in.

"Follow that black van, and we'll pay you double if you don't lose sight of it," Green stated.

The cab driver nodded and slammed his foot on the gas, plummeting the yellow vehicle after the black car.

The city blurred around them as they rushed down roads and highways, never losing sight of the car that supposedly would lead them to where Red was. Green wondered if the people driving it noticed the taxi following them. After all, the cab was yellow, therefore, it was very hard to miss.

The van took a sharp turn down a road that was very much out of the way compared to others. It was just off the highway they were on currently.

"I say we should stop here," N suggested, "If we continue to follow them, it would look suspicious."

They paid the cab driver and jumped out of the car, walking down a well-worn path. Gravel crunched under their feet as they hurried down the road. The group came over a hill to see Team Rocket Headquarters, standing tall at the bottom of the hill. The black van they had been chasing was let in a tall, barbed wire fence, and then disappeared from view.

"Here we are," said Green, "so now what?"

"We need to make a plan," Touku told them, "If we go in without one we will be at a worse disadvantage. We don't know the area, so we only have our intuition to work with."

"Okay then. We need to think," N said, "We all have our Pokemon with us, correct?"

The other two nodded.

"This shouldn't be too large of a task, then. If we all put our heads together, we can save your friend in no time at all. What was his name again?" N asked.

"His name is Red," the emerald-eyed teen answered.

"Red it is. Let's get down to business, friends," N said, with a determined glint in his eye.

* * *

**A/N: Hopefully last chapter wasn't to much of a cliffhanger for you…. OMG so I just saw spoiler pictures (new ones!) for Pokemon The Origins! I can't wait to watch the 4 anime episodes! Okay, I think it's TOTALLY unfair that Mega Charizard X is WAY cooler then Mega Charizard Y. I am supposed to get Y, and I'm quite upset…. (My partner in crime called dibs on X. Not to mention, I like Red MUCH more than her, so I should get X, right? Who's with me!) Lol just kidding….. I'm unsure now on which game to get. Although my little sister can get Y, and then all problems solved, right? Until next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Red woke up in the back of a truck. The champion knew this, even through the impenetrable darkness, because of all the rocking back and forth. The sound of wheels racing across pavement. Cold, hard, metal floor wasn't very inviting, and the ebony-haired teen could feel bruises forming all over. Wherever he was going was information that he didn't hold in this current situation, but he knew it had to do with Team Rocket. They were obviously planning something, a operation in which they needed Red, or thought that he'd be a nice asset to.

Red recalled that he didn't have his Pokemon, and cursed under his breath. There was no way he could stop Team Rocket, let alone even escape, without his friends by his side.

That's when the champion remembered a certain face. Green. He would come, right? Green would know something had happened to him, in fact, he could be on his way right now. The Viridian gym leader and his spunky self would be there in no time.

Yet, in the back of his mind, he knew that it was a little too much like a romance novel compared to reality. Chances were that Green thought he had ditched him and ran off to Mount Silver, when in all honesty, that was the very last thing Red would've done.

'Green, I really hope you're coming, and fast.' The champion thought as the truck slowed to a stop, the back opened, and revealed a bunch of Team Rocket henchmen.

* * *

"So we are all clear on the plan, correct?" The other two nodded.

"Then let the operation begin," Green said, and the group of three dispersed.

Green ran silently around to the back of the building, and stared at the fence standing tall before him. Diving his hand into his pocket, he pulled out a Pokeball.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower," Green murmured, watching Touku distract the guards at the front.

Next he sent out Blastoise and then Exeggutor.

"Blastoise, I need you to use Hydro Pump where Arcanine hit. Exeggutor, when he's finished you use Leaf Storm."

When Exeggutor finally finished cutting through the fence, the Viridian gym leader called back his Pokemon and ran through the entrance his Pokemon had created.

Meanwhile, N sent out his best pal, Zoroark. Exchanging a glance, they both hopped over the fence, and went to work. Zoroark searched around the area, using Dark Pulse as it went. N, on the other hand, crept up behind the guards at the entrance, only to find Touku talking to them. She saw him, and couldn't help but start grinning.

"What are you smilin' at girl?" one of the minions sneered.

"Nothing of your concern, children. I just happened to be on my way to somewhere when I noticed you thugs guarding a _Team Rocket_ building. You really should try to be more secretive. I mean, you're literally shouting to the world that you're Team Rocket," she replied staring at the very noticeable red 'R'.

"You need to leave woman, or we'll make you leave by force," said the other, licking his lips as he considered the thought.

"I think not, old pervert. Do either of you have _any_ proper manners, or have you been living under a rock all these years? You never tell a lady what to do."

"What are you gonna do about it?" said the first grunt, spitting at the ground in front of her feet.

"Simply nothing. That's not my job. But he will do something gladly, after all that you've said to me," Touku answered, smirking cruelly.

"Who are you talkin' abo-" N hit both of the guards at the pressure points on either side of their necks. Together, they slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"Please do come in," N said with a smile.

"Why thank you, N. I think I will."

Zoroark came back to N and told him all the cameras were gone. To anyone else, it would've sounded like strange gibberish.

"Good job Zoroark. I knew we could count on you."

"Now for the hard part," Touku said.

* * *

"What do you want this time, Giovanni?" Red asked, glared at the Team Rocket commander.

"A guinea pig for my new experiment of course. I thought you'd fit the part perfectly," he sneered mockingly.

"What are you planning? You remember our agreement from years ago, when you dispersed Team Rocket. I know you do, it's not a question. Why are you going against your word? Are you that dishonorable, Giovanni? I thought you were better than that!"

"True, my boy. The thing is that life isn't always fair. Only one person can come out on top. Everyone you meet isn't going to keep their word. You're too trusting and naive, but you didn't even realize it until it was too late. It's too late now, Red. All you're going to be from now on is the first step in my new experiment. My scientists have finally made it. They crossed the bridge no one has dared to cross. A machine that can turn people into Pokemon! Imagine how great it will be. Once the entire population of the universe is a Pokemon, they will all be unable to revolt. I have plenty of Master Balls. But you Red, you will be the first! After all these years, Red, you are going to be under my command! Now then, what Pokemon would you like to be?"

"This is completely wrong!" the champion yelled indignantly, "People and Pokemon were born as who they are for a reason. No one should be able to play with the strings of fate. You don't have any right to mess up anyone's destiny, whether it be a person or a Pokemon! We all have a born purpose in life, and I think mine is to stop you."

"All right, let's simmer down a bit," Giovanni said amusedly, "How on Earth can you even intend on stopping me? You have no Pokemon. You have nothing except for the clothes on your back."

"That's a lie, he has me if no one else!"

Red turned around and gasped. There Green was, standing there looking nothing short of a guardian angel. The way his hair flowed in the wind, how his voice echoed powerfully off the walls, completely mesmerized the ebony-haired teen.

Giovanni laughed darkly.

"A battle will settle this, won't it?" the Team Rocket leader declared, staring at the Viridian gym leader challengingly.

Green gave a slight nod in agreement.

"Go Rhyperior!" Giovanni sent out his strongest Pokemon, the Rhydon Red had battled long ago, was now evolved.

"Blastoise, I'm counting on you!" Green swung back his arm, and threw out the Pokeball. His best partner was on the field, the one who had been there since the first day.

"Horn Drill," the man ordered gravely.

Rhyperior shot across the lab, faster than a bullet, but the brunette was quicker.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon! Hit the lab equipment along with Rhyperior!"

A Hydro Cannon blasted epically into Rhyperior, sending it backwards into the machinery. The entire room was drenched by the time the Hydro Cannon had finished.

This battle is won, come on, Red. Let's get out of here," Green suggested.

The champion, still slightly stunned, nodded in agreement and sprinted with the Viridian gym leader. They finally arrived outside and Green led him out of a fence that looked like it had been mauled. Footsteps pounded on the ground after them, and they turned around.

"N, Touku, we were successful!" Green yelled, grinning even as the alarms began to blare over their heads.

"Same here," N reported, "Red, I think you're missing these."

N handed Red his Pokemon, and he pocketed them in his jacket.

"Thanks a lot," Red exclaimed gratefully, "I thought I was done for."

"You know I'd never leave you behind," Green stated.

"I know now."

Suddenly, the Star Wars theme began playing and the brunette jolted and pulled out his Pokegear.

"It's….. my father!?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay everyone. I'm the worst person EVER! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while. After last time, I got bombarded with homework, and I still have a few Christmas cards to draw, so I'm going to change my updating to once a month. I'm sure I'll be able to keep up with updating if this is my plan, so please don't hate me. Yet another cliffhanger, I know you guys must love me ;) If I finish my chapter early, then I'll try to get it up, but my updating will get better after Christmas, I promise! **


End file.
